The Autobot Wash
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: The local High School is allowing students to work on fundraising for a local charity. Mikaela learns about an idea her friend has, and needless to say, the Autobots get a little wet. Mikaela/Sam, with the faintest hint of Jazz/OC, Prime/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Transformers or any of the characters. Only the background OCs I name are mine.

**Summary** : When the school is organising fundrasiers for local charities, it's up to the students how to earn the money. When Mikaela gets an idea from one of her friends, she gets an even bigger idea and decides to treat the Autobots to a pleasant surprise.

**Note** : I've seen Mikaela's name spelt 'Mickaela', 'Mikaela', 'Micaela' and I don't know which spelling to go for. 'Mikaela' looks about right, so... I'm going to use it. Also, I've seen ideas for car washes with Bumblebee and Ironhide, but I thought of a sort of random, funny idea with all the Autobots, though it will focus on Bumblebee and Optimus Prime.

It may be seen as hints of OC/Optimus Prime.

**Note 2** : I've never seen the first movie, so I don't know all the events or places. That means that I'll undoubtedly get facts wrong, and I apologize in advance for that.

_I HAVE ALL CHAPTERS DONE._ That means this story is complete. I'll update either once a week, at least. There's only 4 chapters to this story. It was meant to be a one-shot but kinda grew a little.

**Note 3** : I went to see Transformers 2 last week and it was Awesome! I was completely _optimus_tic, and was pleasantly surprised by the _prime_ quality. I plan to make a _bee_-line back to the movie as soon as I can, though after sitting for two-and-a-half hours, I think my rear is definitely made of _ironhide_. LOL!

And **FINALLY**, This is only going to be a really short story. The main focus is supposed to be the car wash, but if anyone would like to continue the story or borrow my not-too-original characters, let me know and feel free to do so. If anyone would like to see this continued, you'd best do it yourself. I don't mean to sound rude, but I have a Twilight fiction in the works I'm trying to keep my muse focused on.

This is my first Transformers fanfic, so please be gentle and try to keep in mind that out of both movies, I've only seen the second one once. I got all other facts from reading tons of fanfictions. LOL

Otherwise, enjoy!

**Genre** : Random. Humor. General.

**Legend** :

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

_**Lyrics**_

**Flashbacks/Visions/Dreams**

**(Scene/POV Changes)**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(Mikaela's POV)**

_God, I'm bored!_

I sat alone in the library, waiting for my two closest female friends to hopefully come entertain me. Kendra Morgan and Catalina McKaylin had been my friends since grade school, and despite Catalina being a blonde, people always thought we were sisters. That's probably because Kendra's a tall, leggy brunette with long black hair, like me. The only differences were, she wasn't quite as tall or tanned, and her eyes were blue. 'Lina was blonde with shoulder length hair and a pale complexion that tended to burn easily in the sun. She also was a little shorter, but had dark brown eyes like me.

We shared everything and never kept secrets. That is...until the battle of Mission City, and the events that led up to it. That meant that anything to do with Sector 7, the Autobots and Decepticons, and anything remotely alien was kept on the down low. I hated keeping secrets from the two girls I felt were like the sisters I never had, but as it was a case of National Security, I had no choice. Not to mention, they were _still_ throwing about my dad's parole.

"Hey, Mickey!"

The voice startled me out of my thoughts and I spun to find Kendra leading the way towards me. She plopped down in the chair across from me and grinned, even as 'Lina took the seat next to me. They were both grinning like chesire cats and I began to worry at that look.

That look never meant anything good.

Not that it meant anything bad...really. It's just...sometimes they could get some wild ideas.

"Did'ja hear? The school's doing fundraising to help with a local homeless shelter being built!" 'Lina grinned like the cat that got the canary. "And Kenny and I had a plan to make some fun cash."

"Don't call me Kenny." Kendra shot back, an old argument she knew she'd never really win. It wasn't important anyways, just an old habit. "But yeah. We were thinking of doing a car wash."

"Sexy car wash!"

Ignoring Catalina's outburst, Kendra raised an eyebrow. "Twenty bucks a car, and we wash and dry. We can work over the weekend, and then take the money to the school on Monday. Wanna join?" She smirked.

I considered it for a moment. Catalina's outburst hadn't just shot by me, but despite the worrying thought of what she was planning, I had to admit it was a tempting thought. We wouldn't have to worry about doing too many cars or making a lot of money, because we were just _one_ group, out of the entire school. I knew Sam would be game, as not only did Bumblebee absolutely _love_ getting washed, but Sam knew that would mean getting to see me getting soaking wet while doing it.

And no, Sam wasn't a perv. He was just a normal hormonal boy, and as his girlfriend, I was getting far too much enjoyment out of the thought of teasing him.

Then there was the fact that since joining NEST at the Hoover Dam, only Bumblebee had undergone a human car wash. The other Autobots were left to their own devices and decided dunking themselves in the nearest lake was good enough. This would be a huge treat for them.

Another moment's hesitation hit me then as a totally different problem came to mind.

The Autobots themselves.

First of all, they didn't even know what a car wash was. Even if they looked it up online, it was totally different to actually experiencing it. Bumblebee had been terrified his first time and sped out of the drive so fast, he'd nearly crashed into another car. Of course, he'd activated his holographic form and pretended to be driving, but he'd taken off and didn't return for a few days. When he did, it took a lot of persuasion on both Sam's part and my own for him to sit still long enough to realize he'd enjoyed it.

The others might not be so easily convinced. Ironhide would probably try to blow up the hoses before even thinking about it. Ratchet might attack us with a wrench, and I just couldn't see Optimus agreeing to it so easily.

That was only the smaller issue. The larger was their size and forms. Obviously, as a part of a _public_ wash, they'd have to be in their vehicle forms. Optimus was a large, blue and red flame decored Peterbuilt Semi. Ratchet was a yellow rescue hummer, and Ironhide was a black GMC Topkick. Optimus would be the most difficult to clean, with Ratchet coming in a close second and Ironhide in third. Jazz and Bumblebee would be the easiest, hands down.

Still, if it meant showing my friends another enjoyable part of living in the human world...

"Sure. I might even be able to get a few people to donate." _Primarily Simmons and Lennox._ I knew they were all for the Autobots experiencing human life, as long as they didn't give themselves away while doing it. Twenty bucks was also a really low sum. Then a thought hit me and I grimaced. "Is this a public thing?" I shot the girls a look. "As in Trent will be there?"

Trent Demarco, my ex-boyfriend, the biggest jock in school and a total dick. The dumbass was still perving over me, despite the fact that Sam and I had been none too quiet about our relationship and our feelings for each other.

"Eww, no!" 'Lina made a face. "We wanna earn money, not entertain that loser."

Yeah, I was lucky. Like me, Catalina and Kendra absolutely loathed Trent. It didn't help that under twenty four hours after I broke up with him, he was trying to get into their pants. Their. As in both of them. He even hinted at the same time, if they were willing.

Seriously. Ew.

With a nod, I smiled and glanced outside. "Sure." I saw Bumblebee parked in his usual spot, and considering he wasn't bouncing around in excitement, he must not have been paying attention. For that matter, I remembered Sam mentioning the little yellow Camaro would need a recharge, and my smile turned into a full blown smirk. "Oh, yeah." I turned back to my grinning friends. "I'm _so_ in!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you like it.

R+R Please.

Thank you for taking the time to read this.

Tenshi.


	2. Informing The Autobots

**Note** : I know the lyrics are 'Working at the car wash', but I've changed it. You can just say Bumblebee's splicing. ;) Also, I've decided I really only want one unfinished story on fanfiction(dot)net, so I'm just going to post the whole thing.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(Hoover Dam)**

Sitting across from Simmons and Lennox, I kept my smile firmly in place, only glancing out of the corner of my eye to see an almost identical, evil grin on Sam's face. I'd already told him about the plan, and as I'd expected, he was beyond game. As soon as Bumblebee heard, he was playing near constant car wash songs over and over, and bouncing excitedly.

Now, you know those pimped up cars that can bounce right off their front tires in tv commercials and such? Think of that, only in real life.

We were sitting by a red light, and the people in the car next to us were staring in shock as Bumblebee bounced excitedly, his radio blaring his interest and full cooperation with the idea.

Simmons pursed his lips and seemed to think about it. "It would require taking them off base."

"They've been stuck on base for ages, though." Lennox didn't seem to need convincing. "They'll need to activate their holographic forms, but _I_ don't see a problem with it, as long as they realize they need to keep themselves hidden."

"Twenty bucks a car, though." Simmons nodded with a grin. "That's a fair price, and since it's for a charity..."

They exchanged a look before nodding. I knew they were in and laughed delightedly as I saw our plan slowly coming to fruition. Now for the hard part. We finalized details and Sam and I followed the two military agents down the halls of the hidden base, towards a training room. As we entered, I saw the newly repaired Jazz taking a shot at a target, and Ratchet beside him, nodding thoughtfully.

Optimus was locked in a quiet discussion with Jazz and Ironhide nearby, and Bumblebee was bouncing on his robotic legs as he struggled not to give in to the urge to spill the beans to the others. We'd practically begged him to silence, all the way there, wanting to keep it as a surprise, but we could hear the car wash songs occasionally bouncing off the walls, all the way down to the cafeteria where we'd been meeting.

At least I knew that if asked, Bee could simply tell them the truth. _He_ was scheduled for a car wash, really soon. He just didn't need to add in that they were, too.

"Ok, Autobots! Listen up!" Lennox grinned hugely, negating the authorative effect of his voice. Even so, the giant robots froze in what they were doing, the actual _order_ coming from a _squishy human_ catching their interest.

They knew he wasn't serious. No human in their right mind even thought they could order an Autobot around for a second. For one, they were massive metallic beings from another planet. The smallest rounding about ten feet and the largest towering at twenty-eight. Then there was the fact that each Autobot carried more weapons hidden in and on their bodies than most fully armed military soliders. Still, five sets of wide, confused and curious blue optics were immediately fixed on us.

"Mikaela's school is doing a fund raising event, earning money for a charitable source." Lennox's grin almost threatened to split his face in half. "She and two of her friends will be doing a car wash."

Bumblebee stood up from the corner of the room and his radio began blasting. _**I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it!**_ He even began to dance to it, causing the other bots to look at him in confusion.

"What is a car wash?" Ironhide was instantly on his guard.

Optimus remained quiet, but his optics dimmed momentarily, and I knew he was searching the world wide web for the answers. After a second, the other bots stiffened simultaneously and all their optics brightened as they turned wary gazes upon us. Their looks ranged from nervous and confused to almost hostile.

"No, you don't!" Lennox's grin faded, but he was still clearly amused. "You're all going. The army will pay for it, and..." He seemed to hesitate as Ironhide's cannons slowly lit up and the giant black bot raised one towards him. "Just trust Bee!"

_**I'm so excited!**_ Bumblebee shook a little, his optics dancing with mirth as he continued to dance. _**I'm so excited!**_

"We get it." I laughed, holding on to Sam's hand. Taking a step forward, I looked into the electric blue optics of the other bots. "Come on, guys. It's us. Sam knows about it, Bumblebee's _dancing_ about it, and I'll be helping out."

That won Jazz over, though I could still see he was wary about the idea. Even Optimus reluctantly backed down, but I could see they'd actually have to _see_ it in effect to understand.

"You're not getting my aft into any of those-" Ironhide turned to a target and fired at it, blasting it to pieces, but he still didn't put his cannons away. "Those slagging machines look like something a Decepticon would have thought up!"

"That's enough, Ironhide." Optimus' voice was calm and quiet, but fully authoritive.

Bumblebee stopped dancing. Turning to 'Hide, he made a grunt of disapproval and slapped the weapons specialist on the back of the head before resuming his dancing. _**I'm going to the car wash, baby...**_

I laughed again and turned to Ironhide who was glaring at the young bot and seemed to be debating on blasting Bee's aft off for that move. "There's no machines, 'Hide. It'll be me, two of my friends, a hose, a couple of buckets and some sponges."

"No machines?"

Shaking my head, I almost fell over laughing as Bumblebee's obvious excitement caught on to Jazz and the break-dancing bot spun in place next to the little yellow scout. The two of them dancing looked quite comical, despite the reservations the rest of the Autobots clearly had about all this.

"We will go." Optimus didn't sound happy. His blue optics shone with unease, but he nodded and bent down on one knee. "We have fought wars together, and these humans have always proved trustworthy. If Mikaela Banes says the car wash is safe, I will trust in her."

Ironhide grumbled unhappily but nodded. Ratchet had remained quiet the entire time, but now he took a step forward. "There won't be any harm done?"

Sam raised a hand before pointing to where Bumblebee was attempting to mimic Jazz's dance moves. "Does he look rusty to you?" Sam laughed. "I mean, 'damaged' or 'harmed'?" He watched Bumblebee perform one of Jazz's flips, only to crush a couple of barrels he landed on, and whined unhappily as he stood up to find his rear covered with petroleum jelly.

Seeing that, I began to laugh so hard, it hurt to breathe. Tears poured down my cheeks as Jazz handed Bee a large towel with a snicker, and even Optimus lost the battle against his amusement. The only one not laughing was Sam.

"Awww, come on! I just gave you a wash!" Sam groaned and shook his head, glaring in horror at the large stain on Bee's ass.

_**Hey! Get your car washed today! **_Bumbebee began dancing again as he realized what his little accident entailed. _**Going to the car wash, baby! I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it!**_ He spliced songs together and danced around, showing how young he was with all his enthusiasm. _**Get a wash right away!**_

"It's a good thing for Mikaela's wash then." Lennox murmured as Bee tried in vain to get the jelly off his backside.

_**Wax on, wax off.**_ Bee's immediate nod had most of the humans in hysterics, with his choice of input.

I nodded. "Yeah, but that's two days away. Until then, Sam's gonna have to ride in a greased up Bee." I snorted as I struggled to finish that sentence before the laugh snuck out. "And Bee, we only do washing and drying." I paused and grinned at Sam. "Waxing's extra."

He grinned back and shook his head, even as he blushed. He remained quiet though, watching as Lennox assured the unconvinced Autobots that the car wash really was a harmless thing.

I watched as they all reluctantly agreed to go. The only one who was really excited was Bumblebee, but his excitement had worn off on Jazz, so at least I knew those two would give us little trouble. Optimus would also cooperate, for the sake of prooving that they could trust us, though we knew they already knew that. Ironhide and Ratchet would be the two to convince, so I mentally began to work out the order of wash.

This was going to be _so_ much fun!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you like it.

R+R Please.

Thank you.

Tenshi


	3. Arriving at the Car Wash

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(Two Days Later)**

We'd chosen Catalina's parents' farm for the car wash. Her parents were due to be away for the weekend and had oked it, since it was for a charity. The farm was also out in the middle of nowhere, with massive fields all around us.

It was a perfect place for many reasons. One, if worst came to worst and the Autobots needed to transform, there was little chance of a lot of people seeing them, or a lot of houses getting destroyed. Also, with the massive grassy fields, we could move the cars there to finish drying once done, so there was a lot of room. I'd already asked 'Lina about a field _just_ for the Autobots, explaining they were vehicles issued to the military and I wanted to give them special treatment.

Today was Saturday, our first day of the car wash.

Considering I'd already had five cars lined up, and the military was donating a couple thousand towards the homeless shelter, I'd compromised with the girls and told them today was _only_ for doing the 'military vehicles'. That meant we'd only doing the Autobots today, so there was no one around.

As I stood next to the girls, I sighed and tugged at the pair of short white shorts I was wearing. At Catalina's behest, we were all wearing black bikinis under white tank tops and very short white shorts. Undoubtedly, the white clothing would go somewhat see through when wet, and I grimaced at the idea, but it was her compromise. Initially, she'd wanted to do the whole thing in nothing but bikinis.

Agent Simmons and Major Lennox were standing there in jeans and t-shirts, talking quietly as we awaited the arrival of the Autobots.

"Ok, so let me get this straight..." Kendra seemed to be thinking, even as she tied her hair back into a high ponytail. "We'll be washing a yellow 2007 Chevy Camaro with black racing stripes, first." She ticked it off on her fingers. "Then we're going to do a blue and red Peterbuilt Semi cab." She raised an eyebrow. "A yellow rescue hummer, then a black GMC Topkick?"

I nodded. "The Camaro belongs to my boyfriend, Sam." I stated in way of partial explanation. In all reality, we were going to wash Bee first, because he knew not to be afraid, and watching him might help the Autobots to relax. Optimus was second, not only because of his complex vehicle structure, but because he had the temperment, and once he saw what it was all about, there was no way the other Autobots would be able to doubt him. "And we'll be finishing off with the silver Pontiac Solstice."

As if her thoughts cued their sudden appearance, the sounds of engines filled the air. Of course, first in line was Optimus, being a leader no matter what. Right behind him was Bumblebee, however, and... Was Bee...? Yes, he appeared to be shaking. Biting my lip, I watched as Sam glanced down at the dash board and spat something with irritation.

Then it hit me that beside Sam was a familiar figure.

Bobby, also known as 'Bee' for short, was sitting next to Sam. He winced at whatever Sam said and bit his lip, even as the Camaro stopped bouncing, but the overly excited look never once faded from his face.

Bumblebee's holoform was that of a boy who appeared to be about seventeen years old. He had unruly copper colored hair that seemed to defy gravity, and piercing electric blue eyes. His skin was also really pale, and 'Bobby' stood at a lanky six feet tall. Generally, the boy was introduced as Bobby Cameron, who was mute.

Optimus' holoform pulled the truck over some distance before appearing to set it in park and turn it off. Then, the man climbed out of the cab. He stood a few inches shorter than Bobby, and was slightly more muscular. He also had tanned skin, spiky black hair and sharp blue eyes. His 'name' was James Peters, and he was about thirty-four years old.

As Bee pulled right up to us and the boys climbed out, I could clearly make out the reluctant arrival of the rest of the Autobots, who parked very closely to the semi, and well away from Bumblebee. Ratchet had his front bumper pressed firmly against Ironhide's. Whether to keep the Topkick from turning tail and fleeing, or perhaps as reassurance for himself, I had no idea. One by one, the hesitant 'drivers' climbed out of their respective vehicles and made their way over.

Ironhide's human holoform hung back along with Ratchet's. Ironhide was a six foot tall male with lightly tanned skin, black spiky hair and a slightly darker shade of blue eyes. He was tall and lanky, like 'Bobby' but with a little more muscle and maturity. His physical age was set at about fourty and his name was Josh Drake. Ratchet's human form was that of a boy about mid-twenties with sandy brown hair, blue eyes and fair skin. He wasn't quite as tall or lean as the others, but had a solid build. He called his form Ryan. No last name, no middle name, nothing. Just Ryan.

Both of their eyes were wary as they finally made their way over and I shot them both looks. The downside to their human forms was that their expressions were a lot clearer to anyone who watched, and I watched as they both kept distrustful eyes on my friends.

Finally, Jazz came zooming up the road. He pulled over a little distance away, but closer to Bee than the others dared, and climbed out in his holoform. He was a young blonde man seemingly about eighteen or nineteen, with blue eyes, pale skin and wavy blonde hair that fell to the tops of his ears. He was about the same height and build as 'Bobby' and grinned as he walked over.

"Glad to see you could join us, Jasper." Optimus shot Jazz a look and raised an eyebrow. "I was worried you weren't going to show."

"Nah, if Bee can handle it, so can I." His human name was Jasper, which he loved. Jasper Potvin. That only meant we could all stick to calling him Jazz, either way. He shot us girls a look, and let out a low whistle as he seemed to appraise us.

Which brought about the brief question of what we must look like, to the Autobots. Did they see us as primitive beings? Ugly? Attratcive? Shaking my head, I turned to my friends. "Well, we can get started in a minute." That was a good thing, as it was hot out. "But first, guys... These are my friends, Catalina and Kendra." I pointed to the girls as I said their names, and watched as they eyed the cars with something akin to lust and awe before turning to the guys and their jaws almost dropping.

"My sensors indicate your friends wish to mate with us." Ratchet murmured quietly, standing by my side.

I began to laugh. I couldn't help it. "Really?" Turning to look at his clearly unamused face, I raised an eyebrow. "'Cause I didn't need sensors to tell me that." With a grin, I turned to my friends. "And girls, these are Bobby-" Bee grinned and waved. "Don't get offended if he doesn't respond to you, he can't speak." I continued. "James-" Optimus nodded in greeting. "Josh-" Ironhide barely spared the girls a glance before returning to eyeing the area distrustfully. "Ryan-" Ratchet nodded to the girls and watched them thoughtfully. "And Jasper." Jazz grinned and opened his mouth.

Suddenly, I remembered when we'd first met him and stiffened up.

Grabbing Jazz's arm tightly I forcefully grinned up at him and spoke through my teeth while warning him with my eyes. "And it's probably a really good idea _not_ to refer to them as 'lil bitches'." I almost whispered, watching as he frowned in confusion, cocked his head and then his eyes widened.

"Oh. It's cool." He nodded quickly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Optimus nodded, his voice not nearly as deep as his real voice. He eyed the equipment we'd pulled out a little hesitantly, but turned his eyes to my friends and a gentle smile broke through. "We are...happy to help with the charity event you're hosting." He certainly didn't sound it.

"Speak for yourself." Ironhide eyed his vehicle self and kept his arms folded across his chest. "I'm not even dirty."

I kicked his shin lightly and shot him a glare at the same time as Optimus shot him a quick stern look. Luckily, the girls hadn't picked up on his slip. They were too busy eyeing the boys. Catalina's eyes were going between Jazz and Bumblebee, and Kendra was checking out Optimus and Ironhide, though she was more subtle about it. Poor Ratchet was spared only occasional glances.

"So, maybe we should get to washing, huh girls?" I clapped my hands and turned to my friends. As I risked a glance, I almost groaned. Optimus had sneakily shuffled back a foot, followed by Ironhide and Ratchet, who almost seemed to be taking cover behind him. Jazz jumped a tiny bit, only really visible if you were watching for it, and Bumblebee seemed to shake. _Oh boy. Something tells me, keeping these boys inconspicuous might not be that easy after all._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you like it.

R+R Please.

Thank you.

Tenshi


	4. The 'Bot wash

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was kind of a good thing that once we got started, the girls paid more attention to what they were doing, than the fact that the driverless vehicles seemed to be attempting to sneak away. That or they were staring at the holorforms. More than once I had to hear 'Is he single?', and honestly, what do you say to that?

'No, he's an intergalactic Autobot from the planet Cybertron'?

Or how about... 'Probably, but I don't know if you're physically compatible with an -insert massive height- foot tall robot'?

I just shrugged and told them I didn't know.

Bee was first in line, of course, and I climbed up on the hood to to the top of the car with ease, while Kendra worked on one side and Catalina worked on the other. When I glanced out of the corner of my eye, I watched all the human-formed Autobots keeping a close eye on 'Bobby' who looked like he was in heaven. Even Sam was watching him with keen interest.

I felt a bit put off on that, but I guess it couldn't be helped. All this time, it had been Sam washing Bumblebee, and when the bot was in car form, too. He never had a chance to see what Bee looked like as a human as someone else did the job. To be perfectly honest, I was curious too, but if I was watching, I couldn't do my job.

Turning back, I gently rubbed the sponge over Bee's hood, stretching to get to the very back of it. I was getting covered with soap, but it didn't hinder me as I already knew I would. He was already fairly clean there, but I felt it as the car seemed to tremble ever so slightly. 'Lina didn't notice, but Kendra did, and I returned my attention to what I was doing, acting like I hadn't noticed anything myself.

Bee was surprisingly good through the whole thing. His radio sparked on once, cheerily singing car wash songs, but clicked off again, and Sam was able to pull off the 'short in the system' excuse with ease. He wasn't able to pull it off so easily when Bee bounced, however, and I slipped off the side of his soaped up hood to land on my ass on the grassy ground.

The radio clicked back on. _**Je suis désolé. Lo siento. Ik ben droevig. Sono spiacente. Perdóname.**_ Then it clicked back off.

I recognized the song as the beginning of Madonna's 'Sorry' and nodded towards Bee, recognizing that he was apologizing for accidentally dumping me. I still blushed, though, as both my friends began to laugh. Seeing a couple hands reach down, I looked up to see Bobby and Sam at my sides. Bobby looked worried, as the Autobots still didn't know that humans weren't quite _that_ fragile, but Sam was clearly biting his lip to keep from laughing.

Scowling at Sam playfully, I turned and took Bobby's hand, allowing him to pull me to my feet. As soon as I was standing, I leaned close and whispered into his ear. "It's ok, Bee, but remember not to move or make any sounds." I raised an eyebrow. "That includes the radio." Turning, I slapped Sam lightly on the chest before going over to grab the hose.

Considering Bee was all soaped up now, all I had to do was rinse him off and we could get to drying. Still, I noticed the wary looks the Autobots were shooting soapy Bee and the hose I was holding.

_What? _"Do you think I'm gonna stick this up your afts and turn it on?" I questioned quietly, watching as all their heads turned towards me. Jazz laughed, and Optimus smirked a moment, but the others looked as if they seriously did. With a laugh of my own, I walked forward and gestured the others away from the soaped Camaro before turning on the hose full blast and quickly washing the soap off.

Bobby's eyes widened before becoming half-lidded and Sam had to almost carry him back to the others. Seeing Bee all blissed out was definitely funny. He looked stoned to the point that Sam had one arm around his shoulders and was dragging him. He laughed when the other girls shot him a look, but didn't say anything.

Once that was done, we were able to dry Bee off in record time, and Sam came over to drive him a little distance off before jogging back. I allowed myself that moment to take in Sam's lean form, clad in jean shorts that came to just past his knees, and a black muscle shirt. _Hm, nice._

"Ok." Kendra's words knocked me out of my ogling, and I turned to her. "Who's next?"

_Optimus._ I glanced over to the group of guys, who looked to be in discussion. Sam, maybe sensing my look, glanced over and rolled his eyes with a grin before turning back. I thought quickly, trying to recall Optimus' holoform's name a moment before it came to me. "James Peters?"

Everyone stiffened, and Optimus looked over his shoulder at me. His blue eyes were wide, and his mouth worked silently a moment before he nodded. Ironhide grabbed his arm, but shooting the weapons specialist a look, Optimus walked over to his semi form and got in. I watched carefully as Optimus reluctantly but gracefully moved in to take Bumblebee's exact place and James got out. He was even more hesitant as he walked away, but I stepped in and turned on the hose.

Keeping an eye on James as I raised the hose, I watched as his truck form shivered minutely, and his human form's eyes widened. As the hose hit Optimus' grill, James bit his lip and seemed to jump back a foot. Luckily, the truck remained umoving. Then, James' eyes went wide before narrowing and he cocked his head to the side a moment, as if fascinated by something, his eyes shining innocently as he gazed at his truck-self.

I ran the hose over the grill and up the front, over the hood. Then I paused a moment, with a bit of a frown, before turning off the hose. "Someone's gonna have to get up on top before we get this rig soaked." I told my friends. I explained that wet, the truck would be slippery and difficult to climb, and Ratchet chose that moment to frown and comment on how hazardous washing from up there would be.

Shaking my head, I ignored his comment about how maybe he and Optimus should be excluded, and grinned as 'Lina sighed before going over to the side. Immediately, James followed her, climbing up into the seat and helping her onto the hood before climbing back down. His cheeks blazed a little as his holoform eyes ran over my friends but seemed to remain fixed on my face when he glanced my way.

And my... Was Optimus...? Yes. He actually looked embarrassed and awkward!

'Lina remained on all fours on the hood as she gazed up at the top of the cab, gripping her sponge tightly. "Just don't blast me off here!" She called down to me with a grin.

I nodded and turned to a softer setting before wetting the hood, where she stood. I couldn't help but laugh when I shot a glance to the boys, who were all watching as 'Lina threw her wet hair out of her face and seemed to enjoy the water. As I'd predicted earlier, her clothing went see through. Luckily for the bikinis.

Even Ratchet and Ironhide seemed to have trouble keeping their eyes to themselves. I couldn't help but blush when Sam's eyes seemed fixated on my form.

Once the giant Peterbuilt was thoroughly soaked, we all got down to soaping. I climbed unsteadily on to Optimus' front hood and allowed Catalina to climb up on to the top of the cab itself, then we began to scrub. I kept glancing towards Optimus' human face and watched as James with wide eyes shivered.

As 'Lina stroked his smoke stacks with the cloth, Optimus would gaze to the ground, his cheeks flushing. As Kendra worked on his back bumper, I watched fascinated as the boys laughed at the uncomfortable look on his face as he fidgeted and seemed not very pleased to have her back there.

Finally, hee collapsed to his knees, his expression taking on a deep fascination and a hint of bliss as he reclined back. The other Autobots watched his reactions carefully, and I caught Ratchet's eyes glinting briefly, showing he was runnning a scan on his leader. Optimus was very clearly enjoying the wash, and it was strange to see his expressions on a humanoid face. It almost looked like he was experiencing...sexual pleasure, but I remembered Bee once comparing it to a full body massage, of sorts.

Highly pleasurable and relaxing.

I soaped up the hood completely, as well as the front windshield, watching as James frowned and squinted his eyes a little. I knew he was doing so because the soap interfered with his truck-form vision somewhat, but not much. Climbing down to the ground with Sam's help, I began to soap the front grill as Kendra worked on the back. I winced a little when I realized that soaping up the headlights and the optics above them would all but temporarily blind Optimus, even if it wouldn't sting.

James seemed to dislike this even more, but Bobby at his side patted his shoulder and he visibly relaxed.

"Hey, 'Lina? You missed a spot!" Sam pointed with a grin before turning to me and winking.

"Hey, Sam?" 'Lina called back in the same tone.

I watched as he turned to look and had to grip on to the grill to keep my knees from giving out with laughter when I saw a fluffy, soapy sponge bounce off his face. It became difficult to breathe, I was laughing so hard. Then he spit out some soap with a face, and I couldn't contain it.

"Got the spot!" She finished before bursting into near hysterical laughter.

Collapsing to my knees, I laughed as Sam walked over to the hose, changed the setting and rinsed his mouth out. James got up and walked over, looking at me in slight worry. I shook my head as he helped me up. Turning to Catalina, I moved to the edge of the semi as I saw her standing up straight and laughing. She was bent at the waist, leaning over the windshield, and tears were leaking down her cheeks.

"Perhaps you should sit down!" Ratchet called, his eyes glowing very faintly. "It must be incredibly slippery up there!"

No one really seemed to hear him. Bobby was beside Sam, laughing silently, and Sam was making faces as he seemed content to drink straight from the hose. Even Josh and Jasper were laughing at Sam, not bothering to pay attention to anything else. Sam coughed and a fresh batch of bubbles floated from his face, causing the human-form Autobots to fall over laughing.

"Nice shot!' Kendra called from the back, laughter echoing in her voice.

Taking an unsteady step forward, my laugh turned to a panicked cry as 'Lina stepped up to the edge of the cab and slid. Her feet flew up into the air before she landed painfully on her ass. I would probably have laughed, if she hadn't slid down the windshield, across the hood, and was about to make a nose dive to the ground. I noticed that Optimus' truck self seemed to shift before I heard a low oath beside me.

Luckily, James was there. He reached out and caught her immediately, holding her to him tightly, though it meant getting covered with soap. His blue eyes gazed into her brown ones with worry and he turned to Ratchet as his human form ran over. "Are you alright?" He immediately seemed to notice the half naked, soaked girl in his arms, and his cheeks turned darker than I ever would have thought possible. He became flustered and awkward, even as Ratchet spared them a glance.

"I _did_ tell you to sit down!" Ratchet groused, looking her over. "Is anything damaged?" His eyes glanced past her and I followed his gaze to see the other Autobots' car forms drifting slowly back from the few feet forward they must have jumped.

"Just my pride." She muttered, her face beat red as she glanced up to Optimus' human face.

Ratchet's eyes went wide as he seemed to take her in, before narrowing. Still, he raised one eyebrow, shook his head and walked away, muttering under his breath. Whatever he said, however, was still loud enough for the other Autobots because they all began to laugh, but for Optimus, who's holoform cheeks blazed.

Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I turned and blinked at Kendra, who had her own eyebrow raised. "Are you _sure_ they're not single?" She asked with a hint of laughter, before turning back to finish the job of Optimus' rear bumper.

Shaking my head, I watched as he put 'Lina down, his eyes never leaving hers as she reluctantly turned away to do her work.

_Hmm...I wonder..._

The rest of the car wash weekend went by without a hitch. The Autobots were beyond shocked that they found they all enjoyed the wash, and I honestly wasn't surprised when one or more of them showed up the next day, filthy and desperately needing a wash. How they each managed to get money is beyond me, but my guess is Simmons and Lennox were in on it.

Bumblebee and Jazz were the worst, coming in absolutely filthy. As I saw Sam climbing out of the driver's seat with a scowl on his unusually red face, I got that this was all Bee, and relaxed a little from the tense spot I'd taken up next to the now black Jazz, and leafy, brown Bee. I still made him pay twice the fare though, for both of them, and refused to dry them as punishment.

There were no more serious incidents since 'Lina's near header off of Optimus, but he came back the next day, not for a wash thankfully, and spent any available time talking to her. I was torn about that. As far as she knew, he was only a gorgeous, seemingly single and sweet human man. If he kept seeing her, he'd have to reveal what he really was, and what would she say then?

'Oh, by the way, I'm a giant alien space robot'.

No, somehow I didn't see that going over too well. Then again, my friends did claim to be open minded. This would be the ultimate test, I guess. At least this time she was more fully clothed and he didn't seem to be as awkward.

The girls were more than thrilled to be able to wash such gorgeous vehicles, Kendra's favorite being Jazz, the sleek silver pontiac Solstice, and 'Lina's being Optimus, the large red and blue flame decored Peterbuilt Semi. While 'Lina was always into sleek cars, she at one point confided in me that there was something about that large semi that almost seemed to call to her. While they did notice the odd occurrences of the cars seemingly drifting on their own, or radios blaring their nervousness out, or even the time Kendra wasn't too careful and rubbed a bit too hard on Jazz's hood...

...He'd swung his door open, clipping her in the behind with it before slamming it closed again and shaking the tiniest bit. Crude, metallic sounds seemed to echo from the car for a split second, but I knew it was his way of trying to hold back laughter...

They only thought the cars were either possessed, or had wiring faults or something, and even made a point of telling the respective 'owners' what they'd noticed, but other than that no one seemed to see anything wrong. Luckily.

It didn't help when 'Lina wrapped a towel around Ironhide's smoke stack and jumped off the edge of the bed, causing the towel to slide down hard and sharp. Josh and bitten his lip hard, even as both he and Ironhide jolted from the sensation. Apparently Autobots were more physically sensitive than we thought.

So, other than a few slip and slides and shaking cars, nothing else really happened that weekend. But when I saw the look Optimus gave 'Lina on the last day of the car wash, I sighed internally as I prepared myself for a talk with him that I probably wouldn't enjoy. Even so, a single thought kept repeating in my mind.

_This looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship._

**The End**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you like it.

R+R please.

Thank you.

Tenshi


End file.
